medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ChocolateElemental
Welcome Hello , and welcome to the ! Thanks for your contribution to the Najimi Ajimu page. There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more contributions. * – A great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help out. * – If you're new to editing or having trouble getting something to work, the help pages are a great place to start. *[[ :Community Portal|'Community Portal']] – The Community Portal serves a number of purposes. It includes the wiki's Policies and Manual of Style, as well as a number of other helpful links to get you started. * – A list of the 's administrators. If you need additional assistance or are having trouble, feel free to contact an administrator with the details. *'Always before you edit' – This is so that we can recognize you! *'Always sign your posts' – When leaving a message on a talk page, remember to sign it by clicking either the 'signature' button or by typing four tildes (~~~~), so we know who's talking! If you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, please leave a message on my talk page, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Whistle9 (talk) 15:52, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Re: Ajimu Edits ChocolateElemental, First of all, thank you for reaching out to me rather than just continuing to edit the page without regard. I have had that happen before, and it is never fun for anyone. Okay, let us work through this step by step. To start with, I think you are operating under a false assumption: "Just because Transcendent Homo Superior/Superhuman/Metahuman hasn't been mentioned anywhere in a show or whatever, doesn't mean the information is incorrect." Actually, the fact that because "Transcendent Homo Superior/Superhuman/Metahuman" has not been mentioned anywhere, means exactly that the information is incorrect. This is the Medaka Box Wiki, about the series Medaka Box and its universe. The closest we come to your terminology is when the series discusses the Class 13 supermen, and even in that case, it is in a different context to your edit. You mention the Superpower Wiki as a qualification for your edit. Once again, this is the Medaka Box Wiki. We have no affiliation with the Superpower Wiki. I do not know by what system they organize and present their information, but if they are drawing from multiple series, then obviously they cannot conform solely to limits of the Medaka Box universe. That is not criticism, but given what I stated above, I expect you can see why their information and ours can be incompatible. Now, onto the nature of your edit. First, you did not give any references as to where the information came from, be it from the manga, the anime, or even the novels. Second, I am afraid grammatically, your edit could not have been left alone: "In fact, despite having an infinite list of powers she can defeat threats that regular to peak Humans, especially whenever it comes to normal Superhumans, wouldn't be capable of beating back, and as well as possibly being competent in any occupation she desires to join with." This is not correct English. I am not sure if you pulled your additions directly from the Superpower Wiki. Again, I do not know how things work over there, but as an English-language wiki, we do insist that edits be grammatically correct. I hope I have answered your questions. If you haven't, please be sure to check out our Policies and Manual of Style for more information. If you are still unsure, please feel free to reach out to me for further clarification, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Regards, -- 22:42, February 20, 2018 (UTC)